Playboy Tengil
by Inainae-chan
Summary: Di konoha high school ada 4 orang yang dijulukin sebagai Playboy Tengil, seperti apakah ketengilan mereka? ayo di baca atuh.-Chap 3 UPDATE! RnR Guys ! :D
1. Chapter 1

::Playboy Tengil::

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto – mbah masashi kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuKarin, NaruHina, SaiIno, GaaShion, GaaMatsu

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OC, super OOC, miss typo, always gaje & garing

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Sebut saja sekolah yang amat terpopuler itu bernama Konoha High School (KHS). Sekolah itu mempunyai siswa-siswi yang berprestasi dan banyak juga guru-guru serta siswa-siswi yang cakep dan cantik. Sekolah itu memang sekolah idaman. Namun di balik itu semua ada empat orang 'Playboy Tengil' yang tak bosan-bosannya mempermainkan hati gadis-gadis yang tak bersalah. Dan inilah cowok-cowok tengil itu :

**Uchiha sasuke **:

Cowok yang satu ini memiliki rambut raven ala fantat ayam(?) dan mata onyx andalannya. Ia sangat mudah untuk menaklukan hati seseorang karna kegantengannya yang luar biasa serta dia sangatngatngat pintar. Walaupun dia dingin dan cuek, ntah kenapa cewek-cewek semakin mengejarnya, meskipun mereka sering dihina oleh sasuke. Tak jarang para cowok-cowok yang ingin menjadi seperti dia. Dan persyaratan untuk menjadi pacarnya sasuke itu harus yang cantik? ~pasti~ ,tajir?~harus~ , sexy? ~yoi~ *gampar* dan smart sama sepertinya. Namun katanya, ia ingin mencari cewek yang berbeda daripada mantan-mantan sebelumnya. Sungguh para cewek-cewek yang dipacarin sasuke tak bisa dihitung lagi karna kalkulator authornya yang error(?). semua pacar sasuke telah ia campakkan ( baca : putuskan ) dan hanya bersisa satu. Siapakah cewek itu? Mengapa sasuke tidak memutuskannya? Apakah sasuke tidak mau lepas darinya? Ingin tahu? Tanya langsung sama sasukenya karna author sendiri kagak tau wkwkwkwk ^w^" *ditimpukin batu*

**Shabaku gaara **:

Cowok berambut merah bata ini mempunyai tato di jidatnya dengan nama huruf kanji yang dibaca 'Ai'. Ia adalah saingan sasuke, namun ia tak sekejam sasuke. Ia memutuskan mantan-mantan pacarnya dengan tidak terlalu kasar. Dan persyaratan untuk cewek yang ingin menjadi pacarnya gak rumit-rumit amat. Yang penting harus cantik dan ga membuat ia bosan. Namun diantara pacarnya yang tak terhitung itu, ia hanya menyisakan 2 orang karna kedua orang itu sulit ia putuskan. Mungkin gaara kenak batunya. Dan sekarang ia terjebak dengan cinta segitiga. Ia bertekat gak akan mempermainkan perempuan lagi dan memikirkan salah satu dari kedua orang pacarnya yang akan ia putuskan dan yang akan dia jadikan pendamping hidupnya selama-lamanya

**Sai **:

Hem.. sai adalah sosok cowok yang paling manis diantara mereka berempat, ia selalu tersenyum bahkan tak sedikit orang mengagap dia gila(?) -_-. Sai tipe playboy yang biasa-biasa aja. Ia tak seperti sasuke dan gaara yang mempunyai pacar sampai tak terhitung. Saat ini, dia mencetak skor 8 orang gadis yang telah ia pacarin dan semuanya ia putusin soalnya gaada yang menarik. Dan saat ini dia sedang jomblo lho, mongo para cewek-cewek kalau mau jadi pacarnya minta formulirnya sama saya ye *author promosi* /dibom. Cowok satu ini sangat suka melukis, dikamarnya banyak sekali lukisan yang ia buat sendiri. Dan 8 orang mantan pacarnya pun ia lukis dan di pampang di dinding kamarnya agar ia ingat wajah-wajah mantan pacarnya yang lalu wkwkwkkw *ketawa iblis* /plak

.

.

Author : "baiklah ini yang terakhir, cowok yang terakhir ini yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pacar saya, sekian dan terima kasih."

Readers : "author sarap!"

Hinata yang nongol tiba-tiba : "naruto punya gueeehe!"

Author : "lo kok tau yang gue bilang tadi naruto? Hueee"

Hinata : "yataulah! Gua bisa baca fikiran lu kalau naruto yang paling terakhir, pokoknya suka atau gak suka naruto punya gue."

Author : "terus gue sama siapa dong?" *mewek*

Hinata : "sama supir gue aja..."

Author : "o to the gah is OGAH!"

Baiklah kita skip aja dialog yang gila ini dan gausah dibaca karna dialog ini memang sungguh gila ^^v. ok ladies and gentleman, kita lanjutkan saja ini dia cowok tengil yang ke empat sekaligus yang terakhir :

**Uzumaki Naruto** :

Cowok ini adalah cowok yang paling berbeda di antara teman serekannya. Ia memiliki mata berwarna biru bagaikan samudra dan rambut spike kuning atau yang sering disebut jabrik, durian atau apalah(?) *di rasengan*. Mengapa ia berbeda? Perbedaannya adalah ia tidak tegaan untuk mempermainkan hati seorang perempuan *ceilaa*. Sehingga dia hanya bisa memacarin 3 orang cewek dan satu diantaranya adalah nenek-nenek -_-. Saat ini dia sedang jomblo juga, ia sudah memutuskan 3 pacarnya itu dengan beribu alasan yang gak masuk akal, sehingga ada yang menamparnya, menimpuknya dengan batu, bahkan ada yang memberikannya gigi palsu untuk kenang-kenangan, siapa lagi kalau bukan si nenek -_-v. Naruto orangnya periang dan suka humor. Ia pantang menyerah dalam menghadapi segala rintangan di hidupnya. Banyak orang yang mengangap dia _'stupid'_ lah, baka lah dan apalah, namun mereka salah. Naruto itu sebenernya pintar dan ia memiliki hati yang tulus *author belain* /bletakk.

Baiklah, mereka sudah di perkenalkan satu per satu. Tetapiiiiiiiiiiii, 3 diantara mereka *kecuali gaara* mempunyai target yang baru. Bagi mereka cewek yang sedang mereka targetin itu adalah cewek kelas kakap. Cewek-cewek itu berbeda dari mantan-mantan mereka sebelumnya. Ketiga cewek itu pindahan dari suna high school dan menjadi anak baru di konoha high school. Sebelum ketiga cewek itu datang, mereka merasa bosan, karna hampir seluruh cewek di konoha high school adalah mantannya mereka. Tentu saja mantan pacar yang paling banyak ialah mantan pacar sasuke dan gaara. Berikut adalah yang tak lain dan tak bukan target mereka :

-Target sasuke : Haruno Sakura

Cewek yang satu ini terkadang sifatnya manis layaknya princess dan terkadang garang dan galak seperti bodyguard, jadi cowok-cowok gak mudah mempermainkannya. Sakura adalah cewek yang tangguh, ia memiliki rambut pink panjang dan mata emerald yang indah. Rambutnya sering diikat karna terlalu panas jikalau digerai, ia ingin memotong rambutnya namun orang tuanya melarangnya. Sakura suka karate, tiap sore ayahnya mengantarkannya les karate. Sakura bercita-cita sebagai dokter. Ia sangat ahli dalam bidang matematika dan ipa (termasuk fisika, biologi, kimia). Pialanya udah segudang. Diantaranya ia sering menjuarai olimpiade. Kalau bidang olahraga ia sering menjuarai lomba karate tingkat desa, kecamatan, kabupaten, provinsi, kota, bahkan sampai negera, sehingga ia tidak diragukan lagi. Baginya karate itu hobby semata dan cara agar wanita tidak dipandang remeh oleh pria, orang tua sakura sangat bangga padanya. Ia tak mudah di taklukan oleh seorang cowok. Dan sekarang ia lagi belajar masak bersama sahabatnya hinata, ia juga belajar merangkai bunga bersama sahabtnya ino karna disuruh mamanya. Dan sakura sangat membenci sepupunya yang bernama 'Hakaisha'.

-Target Sai : Yamanaka Ino

Ino adalah sosok gadis yang sangat seksi, tak heran kalau sai menyukainya /plak. Cewek yang satu ini memiliki rambut kuning panjang, dan matanya berwarna biru sama seperti naruto. Dan teman-teman saya banyak yang bilang kalau ino mirip seperti naruto pada saat sexy no jutsunya keluar -_-v(?) *dicekik ino*. Ino juga terkadang manis dan terkadang sangaaaat galak melebih-lebihin sakura. Ia suka bunga dan pemandangan yang indah, ayahnya membuka toko bunga dan ino yang menjaganya sewaktu pulang sekolah. Ino paling feminim diantara sakura dan hinata. Karna sangat feminimnya dia, butuh setengah jam menunggu ia berdandan -_-. Ia sangat sayang dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Ino terkadang mudah dan sulit di taklukan oleh cowok. Katanya sih, cowok yang bener-bener mengaku dirinya cowok yang bisa menaklukan hatinya.

-Target naruto : Hyuuga hinata

Nah cewek yang satu ini sangatngatngatngatngat pemalunya minta ampun. Sakura dan ino terkadang sampai kepusingan karna sifat pemalu hinata yang terlalu berlebihan. Walaupun pemalu gitu hinata sangatlah pintar dan dia tidak berani melawan orang tuanya. Hinata bisa dibilang paling ayu diantara kedua sahabatnya. Hinata jago masak dan selalu menang lomba masak pada saat ia mengikutinya. Hinata orangnya penyayang dan gak suka dendaman. Hatinya selembut sutra dan mudah ditaklukan oleh cowok, makanya sakura dan ino selalu mengawasinya agar ia ga terperangkap rayuan maut dari cowok hidung belang.

..

..

..

~To be Continued~

Hai para readers aku update cerita baru lagi nih judulnya 'Playboy Tengil' cerita ini terinspirasi karna kemarin aku liat kelinci ^^". Chap 1nya udah selese tapi tentang prolognya doang-_-

Mudah-mudahan kalian suka ya. And don't forget to

R

E

V

I

E

W

:D


	2. Chapter 2

::Playboy Tengil::

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto © mbah masashi kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuKarin, NaruHina, SaiIno, GaaShion, GaaMatsu

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OC, super OOC, miss typo, always gaje & garing

Chapter 2 : Najong!

Udara di pagi hari yang sejuk dan segar. Terlihat lah matahari yang ingin memancarkan sinarnya. Namun, ada seseorang yang keheranan melihat cowok bermata _sapphire _dan berambut jabrik kuning sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang amat terpopuler itu. Sekolah itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Konoha High School. Siapa kah seseorang itu? Seseorang itu ialah tukang sapu terkurus dan mempunyai alis tertebal di KHS. Walaupun begitu, tenaganya kuat ngalah-ngalahin Big Show, John cena, Chris John dan atlit-atlit lainnya. Sampai-sampai, beberapa sapu tak berdosa 'tewas' dibuatnya. Dan mengapa ia keheranan hanya karena melihat cowok berambut jabrik itu? Mungkin karna ia tak terbiasa melihat Naruto yang pagi-pagi sekali sudah sampai di KHS. Dengan merapikan terlebih dahulu bajunya yang ketat bukan main itu, ia menghampiri cowok jabrik yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

"oi Naruto! Tumben amat lu jadi anak teladan, tapi ini terlalu berlebihan, bro. Gue lebih suka ngeliat elu di hukum karna terlambat masuk kelas. Hahahah." Gelak si tukang sapu

Naruto_ sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"wth, dasar lu Lee! Gue jadi anak baik salah, gue jadi anak bandel apalagi. Jadi gue yang imut ini harus apa dong?" Kata Naruto dengan wajah _innocent_

"bagaimana kalau lu bantuin gue nyapu dari lantai 1 ke lantai 5? Kan supaya lu dapat pahala terus agar orang lain bilang lu baik dan banyak cewek yang naksir lu karna ngeliat lu jadi rajin mendadak." Kata Rocklee dengan cengiran khasnya dan tak lupa Naruto membawa kacamatanya agar terhindar dari sinar gigi Rocklee

"whaaat? Denger ya, gue tau gue banyak dosa. Tapi buat gue nyapu dari lantai 1 ke lantai 5 itu nyesek bangetnget. Terus, cewek-cewek udah banyak yang naksir gue sebelum kata-kata lu itu keluar." Kata Naruto dengan percaya diri mendewa

Rocklee nyaris muntah di buatnya.

"dih najis lu dikasih yang baik-baik kagak mau. Oh iya gue mau nanyak, kenapa lu datangnya pagi buta begini?"

"ada deh mau tau aja!" Ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan Rocklee

"dasar wong edan remaja zaman sekarang, gue aja yang remaja kagak begituan amat." Kata Rocklee dengan sok alimnya

..

Setelah meninggalkan Rocklee. Naruto berjalan ke taman dan melihat sosok gadis yang berambut indigo panjang, bermata lavender indah serta kulitnya putih bersinar sedang duduk sendirian di taman. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera menghampiri gadis itu.

'tak salah lagi! Ini lah dia!' inner Naruto sambil nyengir tipis

"ehem... hay cewek, sendirian aja nih?" Goda Naruto yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping gadis indigo itu.

Gadis itu langsung _blushing_ hebat dan menahan diri supaya ia tidak pingsan saat ini juga.

"i-iya.. ka-kamu i-ini si-siapa y-ya?" Tanyanya gugup

"perkenalkan. Aku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto sambil berjabat tangan dengan Gadis itu

"e-eh iya. Salam kenal Naruto..."

"hehe.. _by the way_, nama kamu siapa nih?" Tanya Naruto

"a-aku Hyuuga Hinata.." Jawab Hinata

"Nama yang Indah sama seperti orangnya." Gombal Naruto yang membuat pipi Hinata semakin memanas

"a-arigatoo go-gozaimasu.." Ucap Hinata gagap

"dooitashimashite. Oh iya, aku denger-denger katanya kamu pindahan dari Suna ya?"

"i-iya, ba-bagaimana ka-kamu bisa ta-tau?"

"rahasia dong." Naruto berkata sembari mengedikan matanya dan membuat Hinata tiba-tiba salah tingkah.

~#..#~

Berbeda dengan yang satu ini. Cowok berambut _raven_ dan bermata kelam ini baru sampai di KHS. Ia langsung ke kelasnya dan meletakkan tas yang berwarna biru dongker kesayangannya. Tetapi, di arah jam 3, ia melihat sosok gadis berambut pink panjang dan bermata _emerald _sedang membaca buku di bangkunya. Cowok yang dinamakan Sasuke ini menghampiri gadis itu.

"sendiri?" Tanya Sasuke datar

"..." Namun gadis itu tidak memberi respon. Biasanya kalau Sasuke lewat saja cewek-cewek udah pada ngences, apalagi sampai menghampiri dan mengajaknya ngobrol. Bisa-bisa asma di tempat. Tapi Sakura berbeda daripada yang lain.

Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat gadis itu. Namun ia tidak menyerah sampai disini.

"perlu gue ngulang kata-kata tadi?" Tanya Sasuke sinis

Gadis itu mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"lo bodoh? Gila? Stress? Atau lebih dari itu? Gak liat apa, gue dari tadi cuma baca buku dan gak ada manusia di samping gue. Malah lu tiba-tiba nyamperin gue dengan pertanyaan ga mutu!" Cetus Gadis itu dengan nada tiga oktaf

'bodohnya gueee! Kenapa penyakit bodoh Naruto nular ke gue sih? Gue harus banyak belajar lagi ternyata. Dan tidak disangka, gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura ini galak banget, tapi menarik.' Batin Sasuke

"gue gak budek dan tolong jaga sikap lo karna ini bukan hutan." Ucap Sasuke sinis sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

"ngeselin! Udah gangu kesibukan orang lain, malah gak minta maaf lagi. Pake nyuruh gue jaga sikap lagi. Dia pikir dia siapa?" Omel Sakura

~#..#~

"kring..kring!" Bel berbunyi dan seluruh penghuni kelas masuk ke kelasnya, termasuk juga kelas XI-A

"Hallo yang merasa dirinya manusia, apakah kalian sudah tau tentang kedatangan 3 siswi dari Suna?" Tanya kakashi yang berlaku sebagai wali kelas XI-A

"sudah cekgu.." Jawab siswa-siswi XI-A dengan wajah _innocent_

Kakashi _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah murid-muridnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi

"amboi, ternyata kalian ini maniak upin & ipin. Tak kuase aku, ingat woi udah tua." Kata tukang sapu KHS sambil bergaya ala banci yang sudah sering di peragakannya. Ia yang tak lain dan tak asing adalah Rocklee. Dan entah beberapa lama ia berdiri di depan pintu kelas XI-A.

Seluruh di kelas itu _sweatdrop _berjamaah. Terutama Kakashi yang overdosis_ sweatdrop_.

"Rocklee! kalau dirimu manusia. Ayo ngacir sekarang." Pinta Kakashi

"yaudadeh, bye bye semua. Ai lov yu." Rocklee berkata dengan sok inggris dan sempat-sempatnya ia memberikan _kiss bye_ kepada mereka. Tentu saja penghuni kelas XI-A mau muntah berjamaah saat itu juga.

"baiklah, anggap saja yang tadi itu iklan abal semata. Sekarang marilah kita sambut 3 siswi pindahan dari Suna. Berikan tepuk tangan." Ucap Kakashi

Para siswa-siswi pun bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya, terutama Naruto yang overdosis heboh.

"perkenalkan diri kalian." Pinta kakashi sembari memberikan senyuman manisnya

"Kami bertiga adalah sahabat dari kecil. Orang tua kami sepakat untuk memindahkan kami bertiga di Konoha, sedangkan mereka masih di Suna. Jadi, kami tinggal satu rumah disini." Kata Ino mencoba memperkenalkan asal-usul mereka terlebih dahulu

"boleh minta alamatnya gak." Goda Kiba yang nyosor aja tiba-tiba

"huuuu! Ganjen!" Sorak ria dari penghuni XI-A.

"sudah cukup-cukup, ayo lanjutkan." Kata Kakashi mencoba merubah suasana yang ricuh.

"Ok, baiklah. Aku akan memperkenalkan diriku dan juga sahabat-sahabat ku. Nama ku Yamanaka Ino. Aku seorang cewek yang gak mau di pandang remeh sama cowok. Di samping ku ada Haruno Sakura. Ia adalah seorang cewek yang luar biasa menurut ku. Sedangkan di samping kanan ku ada Hyuuga Hinata. Dia seorang cewek yang lemah-lembut dan hatinya selembut namanya. Sekian dan terima kasih." Kata Ino panjang lebar

"minta nomor Hpnya boleh gak?" Goda Naruto sambil melirik ganjen ke arah Hinata

"boleh.. asalkan kau berani melawan anjing-anjing galak tetangga kami." Sambung sakura sinis

Para penghuni kelas XI-A ngakak berjamaah, terkecuali Sasuke yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja.

"ok sudah cukup, terima kasih. Dan kalian boleh duduk sekarang." Pinta Kakashi

Mereka pun kembali duduk dan konsentrasi terhadap topik pembelajaran yang diterangkan oleh Kakashi. Namun, sesekali Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura untuk memastikan gerak geriknya. Sedangkan Naruto asik melihat Hinata yang membuat Hinata sedikit tergangu. Dan Sai yang mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk melihat wajah manisnya Ino.

~#..#~

"kring..kring!" Suara bel pertanda istirahat. Penghuni kelas XI-A sedikit demi sedikit keluar dari kelas mereka dan berjalan ke tempat yang akan mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

..

_*Sai's PoV*_

Aku berjalan ke kantin dan ku lihat Ino beserta sahabat-sahabatnya yang duduk di meja makan pojok kanan. Aku dan sahabat-sahabat ku duduk di meja makan pojok kiri dan kami langsung memesan makanan. Setelah aku dan sahabat-sahabat ku selesai menyantap makanan lezat ini, aku melihat (lagi) seorang gadis bermata _aquamarine _dan berambut kuning panjang yang di ikat, berjalan menuju _toilet . _Tanpa sepengetahuan sahabat-sahabat ku, aku membuntutinya. Entah mengapa gadis ini begitu menarik bagi ku. Apa mungkin aku suka padanya? Hmm, entahlah..

"gue ke _toilet_ sebentar, perut bermaslaah nih." Kata ku sambil ngeles

"dasar si Sai, makan enak sedikit udah mules aja." Ejek Naruto

Aku tidak perduli ejekan si jabrik. Aku segera melihat gadis itu yang berjalan menuju _toilet,_ namun sepertinya ia salah arah. Ku coba menghampirinya dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"mau ke _toilet _ya?" Tanya ku sambil memberikan senyuman maut ku

"kok lo tau?" Tanyanya sambil terperangah ke arah ku

"eh jangan fikir _negative _dulu. Gue ini tau ciri-ciri orang yang mau ke _toilet_ lho." Kata ku nista sambil menaikkan kedua alis ku

"ohya? Hahahah. Nama lo siapa?" Tanyanya

"Sai.. lo ino kan?"

"iya.."

"kalau mau ke _toilet_, habis ini belok kiri lalu ada tekongan belok kanan dan ada selokan lo jangan masuk tapi belok kiri putar kiri dan ambil bundaran kanan dan masuk ke ruangan terpencil sebelah kiri, nah disitulah _toilet_nya_"_ Kata ku dengan memberi arahan yang gak jelas dan sengaja membuat ia kebingungan.

"ya ampun ribet amat. Udah deh anterin gua aja." Katanya yang membuat aku senyum-senyum _devil _

"ok, gue bersedia." Kata ku namun ia agak cekikikan melihat kata-kata ku yang barusan. Entah mengapa, aku tidak tahu..

Setelah aku dan ino sampai di _toilet_, aku melihat wajahnya yang sedikit keheranan

"baiklah ini _toilet_ untuk perempuan, disampingnya untuk laki-laki." Kata ku

"perasaan tadi jalannya ga seribet yang lo bilang deh. Tapi EGP dah. Gue masuk dulu dan ingat JANGAN NGINTIP!" Katanya sinis dan membuat perut ku geli melihat tingkahnya

Aku menunggunya selama 2 menit. Menurut ku tidak lama..

"te..terima.. kaa... aaaaa!" Katanya terpotong sewaktu Ia terpeleset ketika ingin keluar dari _toilet_ dan aku secepat kilat menolongnya, sehingga dia ada di pelukan ku sekarang. Tentu saja ini kemenangan untuk ku.

Aku bisa melihat rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. Ia pun tersadar dan agak salah tingkah.

"a-arigatoo go-gozaimasu at-atas semua ba-bantuan lo." Ucapnya gagap dan aku tahu dia _nervous._

"dengan senang hati." Kata ku sambil mengedipkan mata ku yang sebelah kiri

Ia tersenyum manis melihat ku dan kami berdua kembali berjalan ke kantin serta ke arah meja makan kami masing-masing. Sebelum aku duduk, masih sempat aku memerhatikan dirinya dan ia juga memerhatikan ku ternyata.

*End Sai's PoV*

..

"kenapa senyum-senyum gaje gitu?" Tanya Sakura di meja makan pojok kanan

"kenapa muka lo cerah gitu?" Tanya Sasuke di meja makan pojok kiri

"apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hinata yang di samping Sakura

"lo gak lagi jatuh cinta kan?" Tanya Naruto yang di samping Sasuke

"apa ada sesuatu kejadian di _toilet_ tadi?" Tanya Sakura

"jangan coba berbohong! Habis ngapain lo?" Tanya Sasuke sinis

"ayo cerita!" Pekik Gaara

Sai dan Ino merasa seperti habis melakukan pencurian jemuran tetangga mereka. Mereka di introgasi oleh sahabat-sahabat mereka sendiri. Entah aliran apa yang terjadi, keduanya menjawab perkataan yang sama dan SPJ (Singkat,Padat,Jelas). Walaupun jarak meja makan mereka cukup jauh.

"ITU RAHASIA." Ucap Sai dan Ino serentak sambil menjulurkan lidah mereka

SakuHina dan SasuNaruGaa tentu saja sweatdrop.

"Ino, lo jangan sampai jatuh cinta sama cowok di KHS ini. Karena cowok disini bejat-bejat. Apalagi sama empat orang Playboy Tengil itu. Ih NAJONG!" Cetus Sakura

"empat Playboy Tengil? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Hinata dan Ino serentak

"itu lho. Biar gue sebutin namanya. Uchiha Sasuke, Shabaku Gaara, Sai dan Uzumaki Naruto. Gayanya gak banget lagi. Aku udah liat ke empat-empatnya, cih!" Kata Sakura

Hinata dan Ino cengo mendengar perkataan yang di lontarkan oleh Sakura.

'aku ga percaya cowok manis kayak sai sebejat itu...' inner Ino

'apa mungkin Naruto-kun seperti itu?' Inner Hinata

"bener nih?" Tanya ino memastikan

"iya lho ino, masa gue bohong sih?" Kata Sakura yang merasa diragukan

"kalau gitu kita harus WASPADA!" Ucap Ino tegas

"SETUJU!"

Sementara itu di meja makan pojok kanan, terlihatlah empat orang cowok yang di julukkin sebagai Playboy Tengil sedang membicarakan sesuatu hal yang (mungkin) penting.

"Sai, lo ingat kan sama perjanjian kita kemarin?" Tanya Sasuke

"perjanjian? Yang mana?" Tanya Sai balik

"ya ampun masa gitu aja udah lupa sih!" Celetuk Naruto

"emang lo tau?" Sambung Gaara

"kagak! Wkwkwk." Tawa Naruto

SasuSaiGaa sweatdrop di buatnya

"biar gue jelaskan. Itu lho tentang 3 cewek pindahan dari Suna. Kan kita udah taruhan kemarin, siapa yang pertama kali bisa mengambil hati dari ketiga cewek tersebut akan mendapatkan mobil _Mercedes Benz _terbaru!" Seru Sasuke menjelaskan

"gue taubat gak ikut-ikutan." Ucap Gaara

"lagian siapa lagi yang mau ngajak lo." Cetus Naruto yang membuat Gaara memberikan _Death Glare_ padanya.

"hmm... tentang rencana itu ya, aku sedikit ragu." Kata Sai

"lho? Kenapa? Bukannya kemarin lo setuju banget?" Tanya Sasuke heran

"sepertinya yang dibilang Sai itu ada benarnya." Gumam Naruto perlahan namun di dengar oleh Sasuke

"apa? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian sih? Kok tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? Atau jangan-jangan kalian beneran jatuh cinta sama mereka." Tanya Sasuke dengan beribu pertanyaan curiga

Naruto dan Sai tersontak kaget di buatnya.

"nyeheheh. Gak kok Sasuke, kami hanya bercanda. Yakan Sai?" Kata Naruto sambil mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"iya, Naruto bener." Sambung Sai

Sasuke bernafas lega mendengarnya. Hampir saja ia terkena serangan jantung di saat itu juga.

"ok. Rencana kita di jalankan dari sekarang! SETUJU?" Tanya Sasuke

"Setuju!"

~#..#~

Handphone milik Gaara pun bergetar hebat sewaktu ia ingin memasuki rumahnya.

"kok ada 2 sms yang serentak masuk ke Handphone gue ya?" Gumamnya

Ia pun membuka kedua sms tersebut.

**..**

**From : Matsuri**

**Gaara-kun, besok ke Konoha Disneyland Yuk!**

**..**

**From : Shion**

**Aku bete, sayang besok jalan-jalan ke Konoha Disneyland ya!  
><strong>

**..**

Mata Gaara terbelalak melihat sms yang baru saja di bacanya. Ia tidak tahu ada angin apa yang merasuki kedua pacarnya itu. Sehingga, keduanya mengajak Gaara ke tempat yang sama dan hari yang sama pula. Sungguh, pemuda bertato Ai itu tidak bisa menolak keduanya karna alasan yang kuat.

..

**To : Shion & Matsuri**

**Baiklah..  
><strong>

..

Gaara pasrah, balasan sms yang SPJ terpaksa di kirimnya kepada kedua pacarnya. Dan ia memasuki rumahnya dengan tampang lesu. Ia mencoba memikirkan bagaimana 'kencan'nya bersama kedua pacarnya agar tidak kacau dan berjalan mulus.

"yah, inilah akibat mempermainkan perasaan wanita." Gumamnya

~ TBC ~

* * *

><p>Next Chap :<p>

Bagaimana kah rencana yang akan di lakukan oleh SasuNaruSai untuk mendapatkan hati SakuHinaIno?

Apakah SakuHinaIno akan menjadi korban permainan mereka selanjutnya?

Dan bagaimana pula kencan gaara kepada kedua pacarnya?

* * *

><p>Hallo para readers, chap 2nya udah jadi nih. Menurut ku ceritanya kepanjangan dan gaje banget. Maafin author nista ini ya :'(<p>

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca dan sudah me-review fict nista ku ini, sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku mau bales review dulu yak :D

**..**

**Lovely Orihime : **terima kasih sebelumnya karna sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fict abal ku ini. Iya, aku akan berusaha lagi untuk lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Terima kasih banyak untuk sarannya lho ;)

**Nyx Quartz : **Terima kasih banyak atas sarannya. Saran kamu sangat membantu ^^

**Hana : **Nyahaha! iya kemarin salah pencet, aku mau klik in-progress eh malah jadinya complete. Maklum laptop author sarap-_-. Tapi terima kasih banyak lho :3

**Yamanaka Chika : **maaf ya kalau author abal ini updatenya gak kilat-kilat amat :'). Tapi terima kasih reviewnya :)

**Hwang Energy : **Hallo energy aku seneng banget lho kamu review fict aku. Terima kasih banyak ya :)

**Haruno Megumi : **XD! Terima kasih banyak! :D

**Heartbeat Satellite : **Iya senpai. Terima kasih banyak :)

**..**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo_ para _readers_ semua! :D *tebar _kiss bye_* /dilempar tomat. Maaf ya karena _author_ abal ini _update_ penpiknya kelamaan. Sebenernya fict ini udah siap dari jauh-jauh hari. Tapi saya masih malu mau ngepublish. Jadi sekarang rasa malunya udah hilang, dan saatnya para _readers_ buat RnR :D *maaf ini _author_ memang gak jelas banget dah*

..

CEKIDOT -

::Playboy Tengil::

By : inainae-chan

Disclaimer : Naruto © mbah masashi kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasuKarin, NaruHina, SaiIno, GaaShion, GaaMatsu

Rate : T

Warning : AU, OC, super OOC, miss typo, always gaje & garing

Chapter 3 : Kacau !

"_Bang Toyib bang Toyib kenapa tak pulang-pulang, anak mu anak mu panggil-panggil nama mu..uowouwow."_

Gaara terbangun sewaktu mendengar suara cempreng yang sedang menyanyikan lagu 'Bang Toyib' menari-nari di telinganya. Ia sangat marah karena jam 7 pagi sudah ada makhluk yang membanguninya. Seharusnya, di hari Sabtu begini ia menikmati _weekend_nya dengan menjadi kebo yaitu bangun sampai siang bolong. Tetapi nasib berkata lain. Segera ia keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat dari mana suara cempreng itu berasal.

"TUKIEM! Mengapa lo nyanyi di pagi buta begini! Kenceng banget lagi suara lo! Padahal gue kan lagi mimpi basah...rrrr... mimpi indah maksudnya!" Teriak Gaara yang membuat pembantunya yang 'montok' itu tersontak kaget.

"Aduh, maaf tuan muda. Nanti jam 10 pagi beta akan ikutan kontes nyanyi dangdut. Jadi harus latihan jam segini. Maaf mengangu tuan muda. Suwer beta gak sengaja." Kata Tukiem a.k.a pembantunya Gaara dengan logat orang Ambon. Jadi, mengapa namanya Tukiem ? Entahlah, saya pun tidak tau. *di tonjok*

Gaara tadinya yang marah berkobaran api itu sekarang terdiam seribu kata seperti orang yang habis dicium bences.

'Oh iya gue lupa! Hari ini kan gue ada kencan bareng Shion dan Matsuri. Kalau terlambat nyusun strategi dan jemput mereka, bisa mampus gue! Hmm, gue harus berterima kasih sama Tukiem!' Inner Gaara.

Gaara berlari kecil ke arah Tukiem. Mata Tukiem melotot sebesar-besarnya. Ia takut kalau Gaara sampai memakannya hidup-hidup.

*_Hugs_*

Tukiem kini hanya bisa cengo disertai _nosebleed . _Bagaimana tidak, Gaara sekarang sedang memeluknya. Ia terkejut karena apa yang dilakukan Gaara terhadapnya.

"Aduh Tukiem, makasih banyak ya. Karna lo hidup gue tertolong." Ucap Gaara sembari melepas pelukannya dan meninggalkan Tukiem.

Tukiem kini hanya tergeletak pasrah di lantai. Seakan-akan matanya berbentuk '_love'_ dan ia sedang berenang di kolam bunga bersama Gaara tersayang a.k.a majikannya.

"Oh indahnya.." Gumamnya sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

~#..#~

Lain lagi dengan cowok yang satu ini. Si cowok jabrik ini sedang ngupil dan duduk di jendela kamarnya sambil memakai _boxer _berwarna oranye. Burung-burung yang terbang melewatinya terpaksa mati mendadak. Wajar saja, Naruto belum mandi selama tiga hari. Katanya sih sifat joroknya tidak akan ia buang begitu saja kecuali ada seorang _princess _yang bisa menaklukan hatinya dengan tulus.

"Hem, Hinata-chan manis juga. Ku rasa aku suka beneran padanya. Oh Kami-sama, persatukan lah kami." Ujar Naruto sambil ngupil dan memandang indahnya langit di pagi hari.

"Aha! Gue ka nada nomor _handphonen_nya. Untung saja si Tenten ingin berkerjasama dengan gue kemarin. Hahaha. Gue memang beruntung banget dah." Kata Naruto sambil senyum sumringah.

Segera ia mengambil _handphone _Nokia bertipe 3315 miliknya. Jemarinya terlihat fasih untuk mengetik nomor Hinata. Baru saja semalam nomor itu diberi, ia sudah menghafalnya sekarang dengan kerja keras mati-matian.

..

"_aku seorang kapiten.. mempunyai pedang panjang.. kalau berjalan..."_

Suara NSP Hinata yang membuat Naruto cengo ditempat. Sepertinya ia salah menekan nomor, karna tidak mungkin seorang Hinata bersifat kekanak-kanakan yang berumur 5 tahun. Ia ingin menekan tombol merah tapi suara lembut nan indah telah menghampiri telinganya terlebih dahulu.

"_Hallo."_

Naruto terdiam dan yakin sekali bahwa seseorang disana itu adalah Hinata.

Hinata : "Hallo, siapa disana?"

Naruto : "E-eh, Hinata-chan."

Hinata : "Hmm, Naruto-kun y-ya?"

Naruto : "Maaf. Hmm.. a-anu.. Nada Suara Panggilan (NSP) kamu kok lagunya begituan?"

Hinata : "Hehehe iya, ini dulu nomor adik aku, Hyuuga Hanabi."

Naruto : *bernafas lega*

Hinata : "Hmm, Naruto-kun ada a-apa k-kok te-telfon a-aku?"

Naruto : "Aku mau ngajakin kamu jalan-jalan ke Konoha Disneyland. Mau?"

Hinata : "E-eh, rrrr. Gimana ya.. Aku takut, Naruto-kun."

Naruto : "Kenapa takut? Aku tidak akan memakan mu kok."

Hinata : "Hm... Yasudah lah, aku mau. Jam berapa?"

Naruto : "Bersiap saja sekarang. Tidak akan lama lagi aku akan menjemput mu."

Hinata : "O-oh. O-ok, b-bye. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Naruto : "Bye.."

"_tut...tut...tut.."_

"Yeiy! Berhasil.. berhasil.. berhasil.. widirit! Berhasil! Yeah!" Seru Naruto dengan bergaya ala kartun kesukaannya, Dora. Dengan seribu langkah ia mengambil handuk dan ke _toilet _. Sebenarnya ia paling malas kalau mandi, tapi demi cinta ia rela membuang kemalasannya itu.

~#..#~

..

To : Shion & Matsuri

Sayang, aku jemput sekarang ya.

..

Gaara yang kini sudah bersiap dengan memakai kaos oblong berwarna hitam di lapisi dengan kemeja berkotak-kotak berwarna biru dan hitam yang digulung selengan dan memakai _jeans _yang memperlihatkan kalau dia seorang _Playboy _bertipe kelas kakap. Setelah mengirim sms kepada kedua pacarnya, ia sudah membuat strategi yang ada agar tidak ketahuan belangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, _handphonen_nya berbunyi dan terlihat dua balasan sms dengan waktu yang sama dan isi yang sama pula. Segera ia mengeluarkan mobil BMWnya dan berjalan ke rumah Matsuri terlebih dahulu.

~#..#~

Hinata mengendap-ngendap keluar dari rumah dan menaiki vespa milik Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya orang yang berada, tetapi ia suka memakai barang-barang yang sederhana harganya.

Naruto pun memberi _helm_ kepada Hinata dan menancapkan gas vespa kesayangannya itu.

"Berangkat!"

~#..#~

Gaara sudah menjemput Matsuri dan sampai di Konoha _Disneyland_. Ia berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Matsuri. Ia hampir saja terlupa untuk menjemput Shion. Shion orang yang cerewet menurutnya, bisa habis dia kalau sampai telat menjemput Shion.

"Aduh sayang, perut ku mules banget tiba-tiba. Aku ke _toilet _bentar ya." Kata Gaara.

"Walah, mau aku temenin, sayang?" Tawar Matsuri.

"Ah gak usah! Yang bener aja kamu temenin aku, kamu kan cewek. Yaudah aku ke _toilet_ ya. _Bye_ bebeh, _honey_, _sweety_. Muaah." Kata Gaara sambil mencium pipi Matsuri dan meninggalkannya sembari berlari terburu-buru.

Matsuri hanya tersenyum tipis dan _blushing_ hebat.

..

Sesampai saja Gaara dirumah Shion. Ia melihat Shion berdiri di depan rumah dengan muka asem dan memonyongkan bibirnya 2 cm ke depan.

"Sayang, maafin aku ya karna telat jemput kamu. Tadi pembantu aku nyari gara-gara gitu sama aku." Ucap Gaara dengan alasan yang biasa dilakukannya.

"ALASAN!" Bentak Shion sembari mengalihkan wajahnya dari Gaara.

"Sayang jangan gitu dong. Kamu tau kan aku itu cinta mati banget sama kamu." Kata Gaara dengan gombalan mautnya.

"GOMBAL BANGET SIH LO!" Bentak Shion (lagi)

Gaara kini sudah tidak tau lagi ingin ngomong apa sama Shion. Dan ide gila muncul di kepalanya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shion dan menatap Shion dengan begitu dalam. Shion kini hanya _blushing _dan mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkannya kepada Gaara. Gaara terus mendekatkan dirinya kepada Shion dan memeluk Shion dengan erat. Shion yang kini termasuk permainan Gaara hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Masih marah sama aku?" Tanya Gaara.

"Enggak.." Kata Shion lirih.

"Yaudah, pergi yuk sekarang." Ajak Gaara sembari melepas pelukannya.

Shion pun sudah kembali tersenyum, mereka pun memasuki mobil BMW milik Gaara itu.

'Memang cewek, mudah ditaklukin. Haha.' _Inner_ Gaara picik sambil senyum miris.

~#..#~

Setelah sampai di Konoha _Disneyland._ Naruto dan Hinata membeli es krim terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke sebuah taman yang terlihat sepi. Mereka pun duduk di kursi taman itu.

"Ini saatnya!" _Inner_ Naruto.

"Hinata-chan. Udah punya pacar belum?" Tanya Naruto langsung tanppa basa basi.

"Hmm.. Emangnya ke-ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata balik dengan gugup.

"Aku mau bilang, sejak pertama kali kita ketemu. Aku udah suka sama kamu. Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku? Aku bakalan setia terus sama kamu. Kamu bagaikan matahari yang menyinari ku sewaktu aku sedang layu. Entah mengapa perasaaan ku mengatakan meskipun kau bukan cinta pertama ku tapi kau adalah cinta terakhir ku. Bagaimana, Hinata-chan? Apakah kau bersedia menerima aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan gombalan andalannya sembari memegang tangan Hinata. Ia terlihat serius dengan apa yang dibicarakannya.

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya _blushing _dan ingin pingsan saat itu juga. Ia bagaikan telah hanyut oleh kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, aku telah mendengar kabar bahwa kau itu salah satu dari keempat Playboy di KHS. Tapi hati ku mengatakan itu semua tidak benar. Jadi, a-aku a-akan me-menerimamu. Tapi berjanjilah ba-bahwa ka-kau tak akan me-menyakitiku, Naruto-kun."

"Oh ya itu pa-pasti. Terima kasih hinta. Aku akan berjanji tidak akan menyakiti mu dan melukai hati mu."

Hinata hanya manggut-manggut dan tersenyum tipis.

Naruto pun mulai maju tak gentar. Ia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang merasa risih menjauhkan posisi duduknya dari Naruto. Naruto mendekat lagi dan Hinata menjauh lagi. Naruto pun geram dan mencoba mendekatkan dirinya lagi. Hinata pun menjauh lagi. Dan...

"uwaaaaa!"

Bruaaak!

Malang sungguh nasib Hinata yang kini jatuh disebabkan oleh Naruto. Naruto panik dan membantu Hinata untuk duduk kembali ke kurusi.

"Aduh, bokong gue! Sakit banget! Sumpah! Gak bohong! Ini serius! Aww! Mamih! _Help me_!" Pekik Hinata yang membuat Naruto semakin panik. Tidak biasanya hinata berbicara dengan menyebutkan dirinya dengan embel-embel 'gue'. Selain itu, dia juga memanggil-manggil ibunya. Naruto panik tujuh keliling. Hampir saja air mata keluar dari mata _lavender _indah milik Hinata.

~#..#~

Gaara dan Shion telah sampai di Kohona _Disneyland_. Gaara mengajak Shion menaiki salah satu wahana dari Konoha _Disneyland_ tersebut. Shion kelihatan senang dan Gaara pun teringat akan Matsuri. Ia mencari alasan yang kuat kepada Shion, akhirnya cewek bermata _pile lavender_ itu percaya dan mengizinkan Gaara pergi.

Gaara terlihat kecapekan karna sudah kesana kemari mencari Matsuri. Dan ia menemukan Matsuri yang terduduk lemas di dalam sebuah _café_ yang terdapat di Konoha _Disneyland_ itu. Ia merasa sedih karna tidak seharusnya ia mempermainkan dua perempuan begitu saja. Segera ia memasuki _café_ itu dan menghampiri Matsuri.

"Matsuri sayang, aku sangat sangat minta maaf." Kata Gaara.

"Ya aku tau, pasti kau tadi sedang membeli obat sakit perut kan? Tapi, aku kecewa padamu. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu dan mengajak ku?"

Gaara ingin meneteskan air mata saat itu juga. Ia sangat kagum dengan Matsuri yang tabah menjadi pacarnya.

"Tadi aku bener-bener buru-buru, sayang. Lain kali aku ngajak kamu deh. Aku janji gak akan ninggalin kamu sendirian lagi."

"Hosh. Yaudah, aku ke _toilet_ bentar ya." Ujar Matsuri sembari meninggalkan Gaara.

Seketika itu, _handphone_ Gaara berbunyi. Dibukanya sms dari Shion yang sudah menerrornya untuk kembali menghampiri Shion. Gaara tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah terlanjur janji kepada Matsuri tidak akan meninggalkan Matsuri sendirian lagi.

Shion terlihat kesal karna Gaara mengabaikan smsnya. Lalu ia pun bergegas pergi ke _toilet _karna perutnya yang tiba-tiba bermasalah.

..

Terlintas di fikiran Gaara bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Ia menyusul Matsuri ke _toilet_. Dilihatnya Shion yang sangat terburu-buru ke _toilet_ wanita. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia takut kalau semuanya akan terbongkar. Lalu, Gaara pun ngumpet dibalik pohon jadi-jadian yang terdapat di samping _toilet_ itu. Ia menunggu tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Shion yang terburu-buru memasuki _toilet_ itu tiba-tiba menabrak Matsuri. Matsuri yang terjatuh segera bangkit kemari.

"Eh mbak! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" Bentak Matsuri.

"Eh! Lo yang seharusnya pakai mata! Gak lihat apa gue lagi buru-buru gini. Minggir kek kalau orang mau jalan!" Balas Shion.

"Eh lo! Dibilangin malah ngerunjak! Dasar perempuan gak punya adab!" Balas Matsuri.

"Apa lo bilang? Kalau lo berani sini _one by one_ sama gue!" Tawar Shion.

"Ok! Lo kira gue takut!" Balas Matsuri (lagi).

Mereka pun berkelahi di _toilet_ itu. Tiada satu orang pun yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Jambak-jambakan rambut, menendang, memukul sampai mengigit pun mereka lakukan sebisa mereka.

Perkelahian itu di dengar oleh Gaara. Gaara panik, bingung, khawatir dan semuanya bercampur aduk. Kini Gaara hanya mempunyai tiga pilihan :

A. Pulang dan kabur dari permasalahan layaknya seperti cowok pengecut.

B. Masuk ke _toilet_ cewek dan berusaha memisahkan pacar-pacarnya.

C. Bunuh diri di tempat itu juga.

Namun tanpa berfikir panjang, Gaara memilih pilihan 'B'. Ia dengan _gentleman_ memasuki _toilet_ itu dan mencoba menghentikan perkelahian antara Matsuri dan Shion.

"CUKUP!" Teriak Gaara.

"Jangan gangu kami!" Balas Matsuri dan Shion sembari mendorong Gaara kebelakang.

Gaara hampir terjatuh dan ia mencoba lagi dengan sekuat tenaga. Akhirnya mereka berdua berhasil dipisahkan walaupun Gaara yang malang itu harus lecet-lecet.

"Gaara! Apa-apain ini! Kamu sengaja ya belain dia?" Bentak Shion.

"Eh emang lo siapanya Gaara! Dasar perempuan gak tau diri!" Balas Matsuri.

"Eh anjrit! Berani lo ya! Asal lo tau gue itu...pa...aduuuh..." Belum saja Shion melanjutkan omongannya ia sudah memegang dan meremas-remas perutnya yang sudah mules tak tertahankan.

"I-ingat ya! Urusan kita belum selesai!" Kata Shion sembari meninggalkan Matsuri dan Gaara sembari memasuki lorong dimana ia akan membuang hajatnya.

Gaara bernafas lega karena nyaris saja Shion membuat ia _stroke_ ditempat. Ia pun segera meninggalkan _toilet_ itu daripada permasalahannya semakin rumit. Matsuri hanya bisa menatap Gaara tanpa mengikutnya pergi.

~#..#~

Naruto pun menghantar Hinata pulang dan mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Hinata. Hinata kini masih memegang bokongnya yang masih sakit.

"Hinata-chan. A-anu... rrr bo-bokong mu masih sakit?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Bangeet...!" Rintih Hinata.

"Maafin aku ya, Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto memelas.

"Iya, aku sudah me-memaafkan mu se-sejak da-dari ta-tadi."

"Makasih ya, sayang. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. _Good night honey_."

Naruto pun menancapkan gasnya dan meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata memasuki rumahnya. Sewaktu saja ia membuka pintu, Sakura dan Ino memberikan tatapan curiga padanya. Hinata kini hanya bisa menelan ludah dan gemetar saat itu juga. Bokongnya yang masih sakit itu pun menambah penderitaannya.

~#..#~

Naruto juga sudah tiba di depan rumahnya. Ia membuka pagarnya dan memasuki vespa kesayangannya itu. Lalu, ia melihat Sasuke dan Sai sedang merengangkan otot-otot mereka. Mereka memberikan _death glare_ yang sungguh seram kepada Naruto. Naruto yang kini sudah terlanjur kencing celana hanya berdoa supaya ia masih diberi nyawa setelah ini.

~To Be Countinued~

Gimana fictnya? :D Maaf ya para _readers_ kalau kepanjangan banget :(. Aku berharap sih kalian gak bosen bacanya. :D

So, mind to review? ^_^


End file.
